1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a Web API (Application Programming Interface) for using various functions of an image forming apparatus is made public, and a third-party vendor or the like develops an application to be installed in the image forming apparatus.